Penn Zero: Part-Time Boy Wonder
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Penn and his friends are sent on a mission to Gotham City when the inmates of Arkam Asylum are freed to rampage throughout the city and Batman himself has gone missing amidst all the chaos! Now as Batgirl and Robin, Penn and Sashi must find the Dark Knight as well as restore order to a city gone mad. Penn/Sashi


A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or Batman

* * *

Chapter One: Boy Blunder

The whole world seemed to stop in Penn's mind when he heard what world Phyllis was sending he and his friends where going to today on their mission. It was another world of superheroes, however unlike the one they had previously journeyed to where everyone and their grandmother had powers, this world only had a smaller amount of people protecting the world, but who were heroes were considered legends and the city they were going in to in this universe made Penn feel like he was truly living a dream.

They were going to Gotham City.

In the universe that Penn came from, the world of Batman was known to him through comics and to the young part-time hero the Dark Knight was right up there with his favorite heroes such as Spider-Man, Green Lantern and Captain America and now he actuality had a chance to become the Caped Crusader and defend Gotham from the likes of The Joker, Bane and Two-Face.

"Oh man this is gonna be epic!" he cheered

"Try to contain self Penn" Phyllis deadpanned "is only 'nother world of superheroes"

"Just another world of—seriously Phyllis?!" Penn replied, dumbfounded by her apathy "That's freaking Gotham City! Do you know who lives there?"

"Green Arrow?" Boone answered for her, to which Penn have him a 'really?' look

"Enough talk, is time to do job" Phyllis said before activating her machine "Have fun being flying rat"

With that, the trio where transported into the world of Batman.

* * *

When Penn entered the universe, he felt as if his heart was going to explode from joy at any given second. He looked around his new surroundings and gasped in amazement at what was before him: he was standing in the Batcave. He let out a cheer in joy as he gazed upon the Dark Knight's lair in total awe.

"I can't believe it! I'm him, I'm really him!" he said in a happy tone of voice "I am vengeance! I am the knight! I am—hold up!"

The ginger teen's moment of wonder came to a screeching halt when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the screen on Batcomputor's monitor. The part-time hero was not dressed in the garb of the defender of Gotham City, but instead a different hero. He wore a red shirt, green spandex pants and a black domino mask along with a green cape and small 'R' on his chest. It didn't take long for Penn to figure out who he had become.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed in disbelief "I'm freaking Robin! Seriously?! I come all this way to Gotham City and I'm Robin?!"

"Hey, it could be worse" a voice spoke up

Penn turned around to see Boone standing before him, only now he was dressed as a very familiar butler to the Batman mythos.

"Boone, your Alfred?" the young hero asked more to himself then to his friend "But I thought that you'd be Robin and I'd be Batman"

"Your telling me, I really wanted to wear some awesome spandex" Boone mentioned in a dejected tone "But no, I'm an old British butler—I don't even know where British people come from!"

"Well so far this mission has been a total let-down, let's just see what's on the specs Sash" Penn asked his female friend, who did not reply "Uh, Sashi? Where are you?"

Suddenly a figure jumped down from the darkness of the roof of the cave, making both teen let out a shriek in fright as the figure landed before them while still staying in the shadows of the cave. The figure slowly rose to its feet, giving the boys a harsh glare as it did. The newcomer wore a light blue bat-like cape and cowl that was currently draped over the person's body in order to conceal their figure.

"Oh man, it _him_!" Penn nearly squeed in delight "It's Batman!"

For a moment, Penn forgot the fact that he had been downgraded to sidekick level; if only to actuality meet one of his favorite heroes in person.

"Bat, yes" the figure began in familiar female voice "Man? Not a chance"

The figure then stepped forward out of the shadows to reveal none other then Sashi, who was now in the guise of another of Batman's partners.

"Sashi-you're Batgirl!" the part-time hero said in shock

"Yeah, finally a role I was meant to be!" Sashi replied proudly as she did some high-kicks in the air before looking at Penn's new role "Hey, your not-"

"Yeah I know Sashi. How about we check the specs and found out why that is" her friend answered in slightly annoyed tone

Sashi clicked on her now bat-shaped specs and activated their holograms in order to inform them of their mission.

"A massive break out at both Arkam Asylum and Blackgate Prison has just happened and now Gotham is under siege by every single nutjob that was locked up" the Asian teen explained

"So we're to help Batman put them all back?" Boone questioned

"No, Batman went missing during the breakout at Arkam" Sashi corrected "Our job is to find him and recapture all the escapees from both facilities before Gotham is destroyed!"

Batman's…gone?" Penn nearly whispered out in disbelief

It was hard for the teenager to process those words in his head. He always thought that the Dark Knight of all heroes would be the one to hold his own against wave after wave of the hordes of madness that lived in his city, but upon hearing the news that one of his idols had possibly fallen, it shook him to his core, however he was not about to give up anytime soon.

"Ok guys, we know what we need to do" he informed his friends in a determined tone "We're going to find Batman and save Gotham from these wackos—even if it kills us!"

"I really hope it doesn't" Boone squeaked out in fear

...

 **A/N: I know this a short chapter, but I wanted to jump into the main plot of this story asap. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
